


Black Magic

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [61]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Anime, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Blades, Card Games, Character Study, Circus, Dark Magic, Duelling, F/M, Fame, Fantasy, Fear of Death, Gen, Love, Magic, Mind Control, Performing Arts, Suspense, Trapped, Tricksters, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Pandora must defeat Muto Yugi. It’s a life-or-death magic act.
Relationships: Catherine/Pandora the Conjurer | Arkana, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 1





	Black Magic

Black Magic

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.

Summary:

Pandora must defeat Muto Yugi. It’s a life-or-death magic act.

* * *

The circus tent beckons, beckons gamblers to Pandora’s Nightmare Magic Show.

The Master of Magicians shotgun shuffles, stripping Black Magician from his Deck into his opening hand, a sleight that preps the stage for Yugi’s fall toward the tragedy of the guillotine.

Cut the Deck. Cut it however skillfully you please, but you’ll be right at home with the naïve legion of fiend jesters, Yugi. For the trick dealer, he’s cut his three Black Magician cards along their borders.

Cut now, so the buzzsaw can cut the immobilized loser’s ankles all the quicker.

Why would Pandora the Conjurer take on a game he couldn’t control? Why would he chain himself to a cross he couldn’t break free of and let the chance to be released from the rail of the spinning jaws of death go to waste?

**?**

Those wide-mouthed sawtooth teeth move to riddle the hobby shop floor tomato red. Arms of a demon, shadow balancing each Duelist’s body between its scales. Tripped to pinch when the lesser mage loses his Life Points.

The soul is a worthless drag. You can sacrifice it to the coffin a crying ghost over, over, over, over, and over. To the Rare Hunter, his temporary assistants are disposable dolls to kill on the pentagram. Servants to insert a thousand knives through while they’re trapped in the mystic box.

His escapology combines cautious but direct spellslinging techniques. The resurrection of his real assistant’s love is sealed! Catherine, beckoning him behind the dark magic curtain!

But fail, and his spare key for a last-gasp disappearing act, Marik would make misinformed arcana; Black Magician Girl, the apprentice who closes the lid on Pandora’s box.


End file.
